


Of Dreams

by Kemis



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-22
Updated: 2009-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemis/pseuds/Kemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus puts his foot in his mouth. Cloud doesn't waste the chance to pick on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the prompt "I dreamt I was a moron..."

Tidus woke up with a startle from the impromptu nap he had been taking leaning back against a cubic rock and Firion's shoulder.

"Bad dream?" Firion asked, looking at him with open concern.

"Yeah, you could say that," Tidus muttered, rubbing at his face to wake up. "I dreamed I was a moron..."

The sharp noise of stone running over metal ceased suddenly. Cloud looked over from where he was sitting on a nearby floating rock platform sharpening his sword.

Tidus realized what he had just said and groaned. "Please don't say it."

"You mean you aren't one already?" Cloud went on, lips curled in the slightest smirk.

"Okay, that's it." Tidus jumped up with a mock growl. "You and your hair are going down!" With that he pounced on the SOLDIER, starting a brawl.

Firion shook his head with a sigh. "Cloud, I'm starting to wonder about you. You do know that the Chaos warriors are the ones we're meant to fight, yes?" Of course, his protest went completely unheard from the two blondes, who were now sparring bare-handed.

"One must admit, thought, Firion," Cecil chuckled, coming up behind him, "that Tidus walked right into that one. You're simply a bit too biased when it comes to him."

Firion flushed, and didn't deny it.

"Come on, my friend," the dark knight went on, setting down his black helm and sword, "let's join them. A spar sounds like a good idea right now. That is, if you can fight without any of your weapons?" the pale man added teasingly.

"You shall see."

Cecil nodded with a smile and delving right into the fray, kicking Cloud's feet out from under him and almost making him fall from the rock platform.

"I wonder, thought," Firion said to himself, unbuckling his scabbards and weapons and carefully setting them down, "what Tidus was dreaming about..."


End file.
